fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 6
Redemption island truel 'Curtis and Hank beat Nathaniel ' Tribes are split by random draw Tribe 1: Eddie,Joel,Moe,Keegan,Riley,Trent Tribe 2: Brad, Bentley, Winnington, Milo, Leroy, Douglas TRIBE 1 WINS AND TRIBE 2 IS GOING TO TRIBAL COUNCIL Milo: Huge vote tonight, I mean probobly the two guys we want out the most are Brad and Bentley and we have complete power to send one home, I mean Brad is the leader of his alliance and Bentley is probobly the best challenge competitor, so I mean I know I am and I'm sure Winnington Leroy and Douglas are cool with getting one of them out, the one thing we defintley have to think about though is idol, I mean we all know it's out there we just don't know who has it Bentley: Look it's no secret there's Winningtons alliance and then there is me and Brad, and of course I don't have immunity this time to save my ass, The one shot we got is getting Douglas to our side, we convinced Trent to flip so it's doable to get Douglas to work with us, and in a tie breaker depending on who has votes I'm sure me or Brad could beat Winnington so I mean things have never been so I guess scary going into tribal council, but I'll do whatever it takes to survive Douglas: I guess I've tried to kind of try and stay inbetween alliances up to this point, based on the fact that it keeps my options open, I do think however think that Winnington is a lot more confident then Brad is, based on the fact Winnington is not scrambling to get my vote and Brad is, Which is a fair assumption by both men, because up to this point I've been with Winnington more for sure, Tonight I fully join an alliance, and up to this point I'm not 100% confident if I'm with Brad or Winnington Brad: Tonight is huge, tonight is the downfall of Will Winnington, and downfall implies it's the beginning of end for him, but it's not the beginning of the end it is the end of Winnington, it's more like the execution of him, First of all I think I may be able to get Douglas' vote meaning it's 3-3, but that's not why I am so confident, Winnington wants me gone as much as I want him gone, I know I'm getting 3 maybe 4 votes tonight, but I have the hidden immunity idol, and I'm playing tonight, meaning tonights vote is going to be 2-0 or 3-0 sending Winnington out Leroy: I'm confident in what's going to happen tonight, I know they are trying to flip Douglas and there could be an idol, let's face it, cut the bullshit Brad's little mirage he's trying to create does not trick me what so ever, the point is we are going to easily send Bentley or Brad home tonight, I would much prefer to send Brad out but if the smarter strategy is to send Bentley home tonight, so be it, I'm more then content sending Bentley home as well Winnington: I'm confident Douglas is voting with us tonight, I'm sure he's waying his options but he hates Brad and Bentley, Acting like you are better then everyone tends to make them not like you. so Brad and Bentley when you are watching this at home make a note of that, What I am worried about is an idol, if Brad has one he will play it, if someone in his alliance has one he will convince them to give it too him, so it may be too much of a risk to write his name down tonight, and Bentley is playing too, so it may be our smartest move to vote Bentley out tonight Bentley's final words We got played, Brad lost an idol, and I got voted out, thank god for redemption island, because I would be dissapointed if I was eliminated, because I feel like my survivor journey is far from over